Sword of Sherwood Forest
|running time = 77 minutes |catalogue number = CC1149 CC7496 |rating = |re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video|re-release date = }}Sword of Sherwood Forest is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 6th May 1991. It got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 10th March 1997. Description Cast * Richard Greene as Robin Hood * Peter Cushing as the Sheriff of Nottingham * Niall MacGinnis as Friar Tuck * Sarah Branch as Maid Marian * Richard Pasco as Edward, Earl of Newark * Jack Gwillim as Archbishop Hubert Walter * Nigel Green as Little John * Vanda Godsell as the Prioress * Edwin Richfield as the Sheriff's Lieutenant * Charles Lamb as Old Bowyer * Dennis Lotis as Alan A'Dale * Oliver Reed as the Lord Melton (uncredited) * Patrick Crean as Lord Ollerton (uncredited) * Derren Nesbitt as Martin of Eastwood (uncredited) * Desmond Llewellyn as Wounded Fugitive (uncredited) * John Hoey as Old Jack (uncredited) * Anew McMaster as Judge (uncredited) * James Neylin as Roger (uncredited) * Brian Rawlinson as Falconer (uncredited) * Reginald Hearne as Man-at-Arms (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Warning screen * BBFC U card * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * End of Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Warning screen * BBFC U card * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1997-2003) * Warning screen (1997-2003) * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) Closing (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Sword of Sherwood Forest (1960) * The End * Cinema Club logo (1993-2003) Trailers and info 1992 Re-release Gallery SWORD-OF-SHERWOOD-FOREST-1960-VHS-VIDEO-Richard-_57.jpg Sword of Sherwood Forest (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sword of Sherwood Forest Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:Hammer Film Productions Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers